The Lorien Legacies
by SlaveforHemo
Summary: I try to not scream as the scar burns in my ankle and warns me of my fate. Two of us are dead and they won't stop until they kill us all. I know I am the next.


**A/N:** Hello people, so I am reading the Lorien Legacies so I wanted to give it a try as a Brittana story. As the story goes it will be less similar to the books and don't worry the next chapters will be longer. This is my first fanfic and i hope you enjoy it and review so i know this doesn't suck. I'm sorry for my gramatic errors, english is not my first language. (holla brasil!).

my tumblr: heeemosexual. tumblr. com

* * *

><p>In the beginning there was nine of us. We left when we were young, I was almost too young to remember. Almost.<p>

I am told the skies of Lorien were full of explosions, smoke and lights, that the ground was covered in blood, bodies and fire. To me most of that day is just a blur, what I remember most vividly is the way my father was frantic, desperate for a way to take me to safety. I remember the tears in my mothers eyes, our last hug and the sadness in their voice as we said goodbye.

It took a year to get here. I was 7 when we arrived, and the nine of us had to scatter and go our own ways, nobody knew for how long. We still don't. I don't remember their faces or names, that's how we protect ourselves because of the charm that was placed upon us when we left, a charm guaranteeing that we can only be killed in the order of our numbers, so long as we stay apart. Otherwise the charm is broken.

When one of us is killed a circular scar wraps around the right ankle of those still alive, it's a warning system so that we know where we stand with each other, so that we know if they are coming for us next. On the left ankle there is a small circular scar, formed when the Loric charm was first cast, identical to the amulet each of us wears.

My first scar came when i was ten years old. We were living in a small village in Chile. I was eating my Lucky charms cereal for breakfast when i felt it burning itself to my flesh. I started screaming in pure agony and pain, falling from the couch and spilling cereal all over the floor, terrified as the scar seared itself.

It was the first sign that the Mogadorians found us on Earth, and that we were in danger. I knew then, that i would never be a normal girl and live a normal life. We moved the next day.

The second scar came a 2 hours ago. I was at the park feeding the ducks with what was the closest to a normal friend i would ever have. Her name was Quinn, she had short blond hair mixed with pink and emerald eyes. We met year ago in school and became friends really fast, even with the fact she was more of a shy and smart type of person and I find more difficult to understand certain things (I blame it on my Loric nature). Will never knew about her, he often says I can't trust anybody but him and the other 7. We were eating hot dogs and playing with a few small ducks when I felt the scar starting to form itself in my ankle, I moaned in pain and tried to hide it before she could see it but it was too late.

The moment her eyes met the burning flesh she dropped her hot dog and stood with a terrified expression as I kept unable to move because of the agonizing pain.

"_Oh my God Britt, what is...No...Fuck I have to go i'm sorry!" _– She said as she started crying and ran away like her life depended on it. I yelled her name but she never turned back. And as I watched her leave i learned that Will was right. He is the only one i can trust, he is and will ever be my only friend. With the circular scar hurting I was certain i was the next in line, and now I had nothing to lose.

I came back to the house me and Will lived for a year, opening loudly the door and finding him in the kitchen table reading a small book and drinking coffee. He smiled and me and said hey, but it vanished the moment he saw my ankle. He sighed and after a couple of minutes told me were moving as soon as possible. I go take a bath, after it i kept looking at my reflection in the mirror and at my necklance, my long blond hair soaked and my blue eyes filled with determination.

In the beginning we were a group of nine.

Two are gone, dead.

There are seven of us left. They are hunting me now.

I am number three. I am the next. And I'll be ready.


End file.
